The Lion King: Kovu and Kiara's Journey 2
by savronthepurpledragon
Summary: 3 years after the prides united and 2 years before Tojo's Journey is the story of Simba's death through the eyes of his grandson. comes a heartwarming tale of a grandfather and his grandson and the bond they share only to be forced apart by a terrible tragedy. Will Tojo accept that Simba's dead or will he follow the same path that Simba took as a cub. Will he stay or run away
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The lion king : kovu and Kiara's Journey

It was a beautiful autumn's day and Simba was sitting at the top of pride rock looking out at his kingdom. The sun had set on his time as king and has risen with Kovu as the new king. Today was Kovu and Kiara's coronation, today they would become the new king and queen. Simba sighed and started to head back down to the base of pride rock. When he reached the bottom he saw Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Vitani and Kopa. Simba walked over to Nala and sat down beside her. They all watched as Kovu and Kiara ascended to the throne, first Kovu roared then Kiara and then everyone else roared in response to their new king and queen. Three months after the coronation and Kovu and Kiara are expecting a cub. Kovu stepped out of the den and saw Simba sitting at the edge of pride rock he walked over to the former king and sat beside him. "Any news about the cub" asked Simba as looked out onto the savannah  
"Yes it's a healthy baby boy and his name is Tojo" answered Kovu

"Well" said Simba "that's good news"  
"Any news on Vitani's cub"."Yes" said Kovu "It's a healthy baby girl and her name is Cara". Kovu paused then continued "I just hope nothing bad happens to them when they are old enough to leave the den". "Well then" said Simba "We will just need to wait and see won't we". "Yes we will" replied Kovu. They both sighed and walked back to the den wondering what the future would hold for the cubs.

This is prequel to the lion king : Tojo's Journey telling the story of Simbas death

Hope you like it

Plz R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Lion King : Kovu and Kiara's Journey

Here's chapter 2 sorry for the wait

Three months later

Simba was struggling to get to sleep he opened one eye and saw his grandson trying to wake up Kovu. "Come on dad wake up" said Tojo. Kovu opened one eye to look at his son. Tojo was born with a peculiar fur colour he was caramel brown with a jet black streak running from his smooth,thick,fluffy mane tuft and a pure snow white muzzle,eight pure snow white toes,eight jet black toes and a jet black underbelly and a jet black under his fore-legs and under his hind-legs and with jet black eye-rims/eyelids and crystal blue irises and an outlanders jet black nose and a jet black tail.

Simba looked over at his son and daughter in law and saw his granddaughter Cara.  
Cara was also born with a peculiar fur colour as well she was jet black with a pure snow white muzzle/underbelly,toes/eyelids/eye-rims,tail/irises/smooth,thick,fluffy tuft of fur/under her fore-legs/under her hind-legs/tail/streak running from her smooth,thick,fluffy tuft of fur and a pure snow white outlander nose.

I know it's short but it's just an intro to what the cubs look like anyway enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Lion King: Kovu and Kiara's Journey

Hi I'm back and here is chapter 3 continued from ch 2

Tojo was still trying to wake Kovu "COME ON DAD WAKE UP" Tojo yelled in his fathers ear waking him up Kovu then looked at his son and said "Tojo did you have shout" Tojo smiled up at his father and said "Yeah why".

Kovu motioned to the rest of the pride from were Tojo,Kiara and himself lay on the royal bed, Tojo followed his fathers gaze and saw the rest of the pride looking at him with anger in their eyes, the caramel cub drooped his ears looked at his parents only to see that they same angry look as the rest of the pride Kovu sighed and said to his son "why don't you go play with Cara or your grandfather".

Tojo whose ears were still drooped looked at his father and said "But Cara's always busy and grampa's always saying that I should hang around cubs my age and not an old lion like him but I told him that he wasn't old and that I like hanging around him".

As Kovu listened to his son he looked over at Simba who was to be honest the only lion in the den who wasn't angry at Tojo then Simba stood up and said "Why don't you come with me Tojo and I'll tell you the story of The Brightest Star, Tojo's ears perked up at what his grampa and turned to look at him and said "Ok" then Simba walked out of the den with his grandson right behind him.

There you have it chapter 3. the next chapter will focus more on the bond that Tojo and Simba share

(A/N I couldn't think of anything else to call the rock in the den that Mufasa and Sarabi slept on in the first lion king and Simba and Nala slept on in the second and if you know what it's called please PM me and I'll add one of your ideas in future chapters) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Lion King :Kovu and Kiara's Journey

Tojo and Simba walked across the savannah as Tojo listened to his grandfather tell him the story of Mohatu the greatest king to ever ruled the pride lands. "And that is how all the animals in the pride lands never lost hope for they new that the great king Mohatu would always be there for them" as Simba finished the story his grandson asked "how did the animals know what star was was Mohatu's when all the stars in the sky are really bright".

Simba looked at the caramel-brown cub as he said this and said to his grandson "Well have you ever noticed how out of all of the stars only one is brighter than the rest" the caramel-brown cub looked at the former golden king and answered "yeah" Simba smiled and said "Well that star is Mohatu" Tojo stared at his grandfather in awe and said "Really".

"Yes" replied Simba, The former golden king paused for a moment and said "Tojo let me tell you something that my father told me and I told your mother and this is something that your father is suppose to tell you" Tojo looked at his grandfather and said impatiently "Well what did he tell you that dad is suppose to tell me". Simba looked up to the sky it was still dark he chuckled his grandson sure knew how to be up before the sun had even begun to rise he then sighed and said to the caramel-brown cub "Look at the stars" Tojo followed his grandfathers gaze and said "What about the stars" Simba just chuckled again at his grandson and continued "All the great kings of the past look down on us from those stars" Tojo interrupted Simba again and said "really the great kings of the past live up there".

"Yes" replied the former golden king and then continued "So remember Tojo whenever you feel alone those kings will always be there to guide you and so will I". Tojo stared at his grandfather and said "Grampa we're pals right" Simba replied "Right" Tojo then continued "And we'll always be together right".

Simba looked at his grandson and said "Tojo about what I just told you I know you want us to always be together but when the sun sets on my time here it will be up to you whether or not you chose to accept the natural balance of life" when the former golden king said this he had tears in his eyes and looked over his shoulder to his grandson who had tears streaming down his face at the possibility that his grandfather won't always be here. The sun was beginning to rise but nether lion nor cub noticed because they were to find away to be together a little while longer.

Well here is chapter 4 a little sad I know but this is a part of the bond they share

And I decided to use what Mufasa said to Simba to show how close Simba and Tojo are 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Lion King : kovu and kiara's journey

As the sun rose the former golden furred lion king and his caramel-brown furred grandson stood up and continued walking through the savannah, Simba turned his head to the sound of roars and hooves and saw the hunting party chasing the herd of antelope and saw his mate bring down an antelope buck, the former golden furred lion king then turned his head to the sound of angry roars coming from just a little distance a head of them Simba picks up his grandson and gallops towards the source of the angry roars.

When simba reaches the source of the sound he sees kovu and kopa fighting now even though kopa and kovu are brothers in law they never got on with each other and fought every chance they got, simba put his grandson down and sighed walking over to the brown furred king and the off white furred prince and roared extremely loud causing all the animals in the pride lands to look towards the three lions and one cub but then continued doing there own thing, the two lions stopped fighting and looked at the former golden furred lion king and hung there heads in shame, the former golden furred king cleared his throat and said to the two lions "why is it that when the two of you are alone you fight" simba paused for a moment then continued " and on top of that the both of you are suppose to be showing Tojo a good example of being a good prince and king, when the time comes for tojo to be king i don't want him to almost kill cara when they don't agree on something, now kovu,kopa tell me what you two were fighting about now".

Kovu looked at kopa then looked at simba and said "well i was patrolling the border and kopa comes and says that there is no point me even being king cause i'm going to turn out like scar and i said that i'm nothing like scar then kopa said that i'm more like scar than i know then he slashed my scar ripping it open and attacked me, everything i did to him during our fight was self defence". as kovu finished he lifted his head and showed simba what kopa had done.

Simba was shocked that his own son would be cold-hearted towards his sisters mate the former golden furred king sighed and said "kovu go see rafiki and see if he can do anything to help your scar heal and kopa back to pride rock now" with that said kovu ran towards rafiki's tree and kopa ran towards pride rock as simba watched the two lions leave he picked up his caramel-brown furred grandson and headed towards pride rock thinking about what he was going to do about kopa's attitude and behaviour towards kovu.

What will happen to kovu will he remain good or turn evil and what will happen to kopa will he be exiled or will he be able to remain in the pride lands you'll have to wait and find out.

Plz R&R both my stories


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Lion King : Tojo's Journey  
the sun was just beginning to set and by the time simba had reached priderock kovu and kopa had already gotten back, the former king just sighed and set his grandson down he then walked over to the king and prince and said "kopa i am very dissapointed that you would attack kovu i mean what would attacking kovu achieve, go tell me".

The off-white prince looked at his father and said "it would achieve me being king like i should have cause I'm first born". the former king just looked at his son in shock never in his wildest dreams his he think that his own son would kill someone just to be king, then without warning the off-white prince lunged at his father and started to claw and bite the former king and by what kopa did had scared the pride so much that no-one could do anything that is until kovu intervened and pushed kopa off of simba roaring "WHAT THE HELL KOPA HE'S YOUR DAD AND JUST BY ATTACKING THE FORMER KING AND THE KING YOU HAVE PUT YOURSELF AT RISK OF BEING "EXILED",".  
With that said the brown king glared at the off-white prince and then noticed simba lying on the ground in bad shape and bleeding badly, kovu quickly rushed to simba's side and said "come on simba hang in there you'll be ok". luckily rafiki was in the den when the attack happened and was checking over the former golden king's wounds, when the shaman was finished he looked at the pride woefully,sorrowfully and said " rafiki is afraid to say that simba is not going to make it, his wounds are just to deep rafiki is truly sorry". as soon as rafiki said this a gasp was heard ,the pride and baboon/mandrill turned to the dens entrance where simba had left his grandson, to see the young prince standing there frozen in fear,shock and disbelief, the cub rushed over to his grandfather with tears streaming down his face and sobbed "no, no it can't be true that he isn't going to stay with us". kovu and kiara tryed to comfort their son but he wouldn't let them.  
"NO ITS NOT TRUE GRAMPA CAN'T BE JOINING THE GREAT KINGS". the young prince cried and when no-one answered the caramel-brown cub just sobbed harder and buried his face in his grandfathers mane "it just can't be true, it just can't". as soon as the young prince said this he immediately fell asleep still curled up against his grandfather and so the rest of the pride went to sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.

sorry for the wait but i had a lot of things going on at home and so i couldn't update. Anyway hope you like it and please try to spare a review I'm still new at this fanfic writing thing so if you could spare some reviews i would very much appreciate it but if you don't want to i will understand. Anyway here is chapter six, enjoy :)

Plz R&R both my stories


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The lion king : Kovu and Kiara's Journey

The was high in the sky by the time the pride woke up, as soon as the pride woke up they gathered around simba hoping that what rafiki said hadn't been true the den was silent until the young prince spoke " grampa come on get up, grampa, p-please g-get up". kovu looked at his son in sympathy and said "tojo he's gone, he's joined the great kings I'm sorry my son but he's gone".

Tojo looked up at his father and said " he's not coming back is he". kovu just looked at his son, there was so much pain in the cubs eyes that the king stormed over to kopa and said " i have decided to pass judgment on what you have done to simba". kopa just looked at kovu and said " well what are you going to do". kovu just snarled at the off-white prince and said " kopa son of simba and nala brother of kiara husband of vitani father of cara, you are here-by exiled for the murder of the former king and attempted murder of the king, you have till the sun sets to leave the pridelands or you will be killed". as soon as kopa heard this he bolted out of the den and the pride never saw him after that.

Kovu looked at the animals gathered at the base of pride rock and sighed he then roared to tell the animals that simba was dead and all the animals bowed their heads in sorrow, kovu stopped roaring and looked back down at the animals with tears streaming down his face and started to cry and cried out " SIMBA". the reason kovu cried out simba's name was because simba was like a father to him and he was lost without the mighty lion king simba and he just didn't know what to, deep in his thoughts one memory came up that kovu loved the most out of all the memories that he and simba were like father and son.

Flashback

Simba and kovu were walking through the savannah when simba pounced on kovu and started to wrestle with him the way a father would wrestle with his son, kovu managed to get simba off of him and started to run and simba chased the young lion not knowing that a couple of years later they would be torn apart like simba and mufasa were.

Flashback ends

Kovu smiled a sad smile at the memory and then realised another sad roar but this one was much different from the first one, no this one was filled with more pain than the pride lands had heard the king truly had lost the only father he had even though simba wasn't kovu's real father the mighty lion king was the only one kovu had and he would miss himand from that day forward kovu swore that if he ever saw kopa again whether it's in the pride lands or the outlands he would pay for what he had done to simba and his son for kovu knew how close tojo was to simba and it tore the kings heart just to see his son in so much pain and that was the day that changed and became the king simba always knew he could be. When kovu first met simba after him and kiara excaped from the crocidiles he saw a sparkle in them that reminded him of kopa before the off-white prince was attacked by zira and had changed forever, now even though kovu was a cub then he knew by the was simba was trying to act like he hated him kovu knew that just by the look simba had in his eyes that day, that the mighty lion king knew that what the mighty lion king saw in the brown cub was not the same darkness that scar had but the same goodness his daughter had and knew no matter how much he tried to prevent kovu and kiara from being together their love would win and that kovu would make a great king, kovu didn't know it then but he knew in now, the mighty lion king simba truly had faith and hope in him that his own mother never had in him.

When kovu stopped his second roar he just went back to the den and went to sleep because the funeral had somehow lasted all day. Just as kovu was about to close his eyes he felt something small and furry curl up in his paws, so he kept his eyes open to see that his son was actually sleeping with him and kiara for tojo always slept with simba and it made kovu both sad and happy that his son chose to sleep with the king and queen instead of sleeping on his own.

I know it's sad but this chapter wasn't only about simbal death but a tribute to my dad, who died on march 15th ten years ago and this year on march 15th marks the 11th anniversary of his death

_**R.I.P**_

_**Hedley walter brown**_

_**Always loved **_

_**Though we're torn apart. Through grief, through sorrow, through pain i know that **_

_**through every leaf, through every tomorrow, through every gain **_

_**i know that in our hearts we'll never part.**_  



End file.
